


In The Bathroom...

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, But I kinda like this, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Chloe has a little brother called Casper, Coming Out, F/F, Fight me on that, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Chloe Valentine, He's mentioned like twice, I think this is one of the first times that I've ever wrote something fluffy, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Supportive Brooke Lohst, The Squip Squad are a family, This was just to inspire me into writing properly again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Why are these kids always having breakdowns in bathrooms?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (minor), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (Minor), Squip Squad Members & Squip Squad Members (Be More Chill)
Series: Early Hours Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	In The Bathroom...

**Author's Note:**

> Mild homophobia trigger warning  
> Nothing major, just the potential threat of hate crime
> 
> (The fact that that's not a major thing is an issue with society, but let's discuss that another day)

She didn't like this feeling. She felt broken. She was broken, it was the only explanation. 

Her grades had been dropping recently, but she couldn't find herself to care. Her mom had already screamed at her, telling her to fix her act if she still wanted a roof over her head. And yet, she still couldn't care. Her mom would disown her if she found out.

Her friends were worried about her. All her social media's had gone dead, leaving hundreds of notifications from people she didn't even know. That was the thing about being popular, everyone knew you but you didn't know them. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know her. She was definitely sure that she didn't want them to know this. She could only imagine the things they'd all say about her.

At school, she wasn't there mentally during class. She was often caught staring blankly at the textbook or the wall, letting time slip away. It was the middle of Junior year, she should care, but she doesn't. The teachers have given up on trying to get her to partake in the lessons, often ignoring her and her dead gaze. They didn't notice the tears that often pooled in her eyes as she got lost to the voices screaming inside her head.

She didn't speak at lunch unless someone else asked her something. Michael and Brooke were the usual two who tried to get her to interact, but her responses were often blunt and disinterested. She noticed that they seemed to ask her less as time went on. She was making it worse, but what could she do without losing everything she had worked so hard for?

She didn't go to parties on the weekends anymore. She couldn't face all the boys who'd try and hook up with her. Instead, she stayed home and curled up in her bed. She just wanted to sleep and let it all pass, but she wasn't tired. The voices in her head grew more obnoxious as each day passed. And, she grew closer to giving in on them

People asked her what was wrong. She just shrugged and said she was fine. 

Brooke was the one to make her break. Of course it was. The shorter girl had cornered her in the bathroom between classes one day and kept pushing, saying that she clearly wasn't fine and that she couldn't just hide from her problems. She rose her voice and it was enough. 

"I care about you too much to see you like this! I'm worried about you, Chlo!"

Brooke hadn't meant to hurt her, she had just wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend. She hadn't expected the taller girl to crumble like she did, falling to her knees in the grimy school bathroom which was, thankfully, empty except for the duo.

Brooke had never seen Chloe like this, not since they were little kids and her dad left. Almost the entire town knew that Chloe's dad had left when she was eight, running off to Miami with another woman and ditching his daughter and newborn son. Chloe rarely showed her emotions and it made Brooke even more worried to see her like this now.

Chloe sobbed quietly as Brooke knelt in front of her and wrapped the taller girl in a tight embrace. Brooke whispered how it would be okay, how they'd figure it out. It was meant to be reassuring, but it made Chloe cry harder and, gently, push out of the embrace.

"B-Brooke, I... I love you" Her voice was rough, cracking softly. Her gaze was firmly set on the ground, her body shaking with soft sobs. 

"I love you too?" Brooke's voice was so innocent. Supporting her best friend, but not understanding the depth of the words. Chloe shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath and wiping some of the tears from her face.

"No, Brookie. I love you. I-I'm... in love with you" The silence made the room tense. Chloe didn't dare look at Brooke, in fear of what her reaction would be. Would she have the same look of disgust that Chloe had whenever she looked in the mirror?

"Is... that why you've been acting weird?" Brooke eventually broke the silence. Chloe just nodded, fearing that her voice would betray her. She hadn't expected to feel Brooke's cold hand gently cup her cheek, forcing her to look up towards the shorter girl. Brooke had a soft smile, one that she saved for tender moments.

"I love you too, Chlo. I have since Sophmore year" Her voice was as soft as her smile and it made Chloe crumble again, but in a good way this time. She leaned into Brooke's touch, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"Is this... all that's been bothering you? You just seem... hurt more than I would've thought about something like this" Brooke asked quietly, gently caressing the taller girl's cheek.

"I'm scared. Of what people will say. Of what my mom will think. Of what Casper might think. Of what could happen" Chloe whispered back, slowly opening her eyes again and looking into Brooke's. The shorter girl had her head tilted slightly, deep in thought.

"We could always keep it a secret. You don't need to come out to anyone and we can just be together without anyone knowing" Chloe couldn't miss the sadness in Brooke's eyes as the suggestion was made. She shook her head slightly, making sure to keep Brooke's hand on her cheek. It was grounding her, her small grip on the world right now.

"I don't want to hide this. I love you and I want everyone to know. I'm just... I'm just scared of what everyone could do if they did know. Everyone knows who I am and I don't want someone to hurt us... to hurt you" Despite how most people saw her, Chloe actually did have a heart and a soul. Brooke was just enjoying how sappy the girl could truly be.

"If anyone tried anything, either you would beat them up or Jake, Michael, Rich or Jeremy would. Jenna would ruin their social life and Christine could make sure that they'd never pass any of their classes. Our friends would have our backs, just like we'd have theirs" Brooke could imagine the chaos their friends would create if someone tried to hurt them. She knew that they could count on them. 

Chloe thought about it for a moment, before nodding slowly, a small, genuine smile forming on her face. Brooke felt her heart flutter slightly, smiling back.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course, dummy" Brooke pulled Chloe towards her, gently placing their lips together. They both smiled into the kiss, letting it wash their tensions away.

Chloe wasn't broken. She wasn't broken for loving a girl. If anything, loving that girl made her whole again.


End file.
